Rose Weasley : I am Calm!
by Nibinikwe
Summary: Rose Weasley is a 7th year Gryffindor, she's Head Girl, and quidditch captain. Scorpius Malfoy is her head partner. Will they survive, will they end up driving each other mad, or will they fall for each other? Read and Review! My first fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Badges

(AN:) **Hello readers from Earth! This is my first story so please be nice. Although I will take constructive criticism. It may not sound so British in this chapter, but I will try my best. Bye now**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to the, how do I put this, AMAZING J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

_Tap, tap tap._

"Go away Hugo!" I shout groggily.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Leave me alone!"

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Okay!" I shout, shooting up in my bed, only to see it isn't Hugo tapping on my bedroom door. It's an owl tapping on my window. "Oh, hello you." I say to the brown owl now sitting on my window sill, holding out it's leg. "What do you have for me? A letter from Hogwarts?" I ask it. As if it understands!

I untie the letter from the owls leg and give it a treat before it takes off out of my window. I open the letter and out falls two badges. The first, a quidditch captains badge. And the other...

"The Head Girl's badge." I whisper. "Yes! Mum! Dad!" I shout, starting to run out of my room and downstairs. "Mum! Dad!" I shout again.

I run into the yellow kitchen, out of breath.

"Rosie. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" My dad asks, pulling out his wand and searching frantically behind me.

"Dad, calm down. I only wanted to tell you guys something." I say.

"Well, what is it, Rose?" my mum asks, more calm than my father. Geez, the war ended, what? 25 years ago? How can he still be so paranoid? I guess I will never understand.

"I made quidditch captain," I say. Just as my mum is about to say something I interrupt and say "and Head Girl!" I shriek in excitement. My mum joins in not long after.

"Congrats Rose! I knew you would get it." My brother says with a huge grin on his face. I wish he didn't though. His mouth was full of Merlin-knows-what. I'll just look away now.

"Good job Rosie. My daughter, Head Girl and Quidditch captain! This is a cause for celebration!" My dad says with a smile. "Let's go to Diagon Alley and get something for Rose, a present for her achievements."

"What about me?" Hugo says in what I can only describe as I whiney voice.

"What did you achieve?" I ask in annoyance. "All you managed to do was break Uncle George and Fred's detention record."

"Exactly, so I think I should get a present too." He says, sitting up straighter, giving my father 'the look'.

"Yeah, right. Okay Rose, go get ready and I will owl the Potters and ask if they want to come. We can pick up your school supplies while we are there as well." My mum says.

"Wicked." I say and run upstairs, but not before flicking Hugo in the ear. He hates that.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Bet

**(AN:) Chapter two! I trust I don't need another disclaimer, right? Anyways...ENJOY!! :D **

**AND... Review!!  
**

Chapter 2

"Let's go to Quality Quidditch! I want to check out the new Nimbus 3001!" I heard a younger kid say as he ran past to the store we were heading to.

"Why does Rose get a new broom?" Hugo asks from behind me and my cousin Albus.

"Because she's bloody brilliant, that's why." Lilly responds. I burst out laughing at the response my younger cousin makes. I turn around to smile at her, and I can see that she is holding back giggles. Her brown eyes show humor and her lips are pulling up slightly at the sides. Hugo notices our exchange and Lilly smiles more broadly and hides behind her raven hair.

"Hey look it's Scorpius. Hey Scorp!" Al shouts, waving at his stupid fellow Slytherin. I hated Scorpius Malfoy with a passion. He was so arrogant, conceited, witty, sarcastic-- a lot like me now that I think about it. Only I didn't sleep with every creature with a chest, skirt and a pulse. That sounds weird. What I mean is, I don't sleep around.

"Hey Al. I just got the new Nimbus 3001. I'm going to try it out later, want to come over and try?" he says in his cool, velvety voice. Just then, his gray eyes flash towards me, casting a glare worthy of Grandmum Molly's praise. I glare back until he looks back to Al. "That is, if you don't have plans." he says, flashing me another glance.

"Umm... I was going to try out Rose's. We were just going in to buy it." Al responds, pretending he didn't see me and the prat's exchange of glares.

"Oh, you can afford a new broomstick, Weasley? I would have thought you were still flying a Shooting Star." he says.

"You wish, Malfoy. You would know that I have a better broom than that, since I did beat you into a pulp and take the Quidditch Cup from you last year. Although, the way you fly, I could still beat you on a Shooting Star any day." I say, not bothering to hide my pride.

"Oh really. Well then, how about today? You can come over at around seven O'clock and we'll see who can catch the snitch the fastest." he says, keeping that always calm demeanor when he is speaking to me. Bloody hell! What have I gotten myself into?!

Regaining my calm, I answer, "Sure."

"Alright. And let's make it interesting. Winner gets thirty galleons and bragging rights. Loser, that would be you," he adds with a smirk. "will have to cheer for Slytherin at every game we play."

"Okay, you better start looking for some Gryffindor clothes." I say. And with that I walk away, Al, Hugo and Lilly in tow. "You know Al, your friend is a giant prat." I state matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know." he says, looking at me. His raven colored hair falling into his green eyes. His eyes, there is a look in them. A look of, what is that? Knowing?

*******

"Good luck Rose. Show him what happens when he messes with a Weasley!" Ron says.

"Ok dad. See you guys later." I say. "Come on Albus." I say, looking at my cousin. I was pretty mad at him for not backing me up when Malfoy made his little jabs at my family's wealth. I mean, get off it! We have money. My parents are two-thirds of the Golden Trio!

Albus responded with a simple shrug and stepped forward. He took a pinch of floo powder, threw it in and shouted "Malfoy Manor!" then pulled me in without warning.

We were enveloped in bright green flames. Twisting and turning, as well as the few glances of other fireplaces. I am getting so dizzy I grab onto Al, despite the fact that I'm still angered by his unwillingness to back-up his own cousin!

Finally, the chaos ends and we are thrown out of the fireplace and onto a carpet waiting in front.

"Well, well,_well. _Look who we have here." somebody says mockingly. I don't know who it is, and before I can look up, a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me up, making me drop my ancient Shooting Star.

"What the fu--" but I can't finish. I am staring into a cold pair of eyes. Intimidation over-powering me. Unable to speak.

* * *

**(AN:) haha...the : and ) look like a happy face! **

**Anyways, enough of my observations! Let me know what you think! Is it good, bad, what do you think will happen? You can say (almost) ANYTHING! Even if it's just hi, or, You are totally awesome!!! Whatever strikes your fancy. **

**Anywho! Keep Reading! Laugh! Say no to crack! no talking to strangers... and so on and so forth!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Do a little dance!

**(AN:) I am proud of this chapter. Hope you like it, and I won't be updating for a few days. I will be away from my internet, sadly :(  
But I will update either Sunday evening or Monday evening. Review! It makes me happy... well that and apples... but still! review and let me know what you think.  
**

**CHAPTER 3- The bet**

Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of me. His eyes wore an expression I had never seen before. The usual cold, metallic eyes seemed softer, less harsh. After a few seconds-- which seemed like hours-- the arms that were holding my shoulders dropped. His soft eyes turned into the cool look I had grown used to. But underneath his glaring facade, I seen something. _Embarrassment? _His cheeks _did _look a little pink.

"Umm... thanks, Malfoy." I say, placing a glare on my now burning face. Wait... Merlin! No,no,no,no,no! Rose Weasley, you are _not _blushing! Not for a Malfoy! You stupid git! Say something witty! Say something witty! "Something witty!" I blurt out without thinking.

"I was just try-- wait. What did you say, Weasel?" Malfoy asks, a smirk slowly smearing it's way onto his face.

"I said, thanks and... umm... your palms are sweaty! Yeah...that's what I said. So don't touch me again. Merlin knows your sweat could be infected with some sort of mutation that will turn me into a flobberworm!" Oh yeah, nice save! Your palms are sweaty? Is that seriously the best I could come up with?

"I would rather be a flobberworm than you, Weasel. At least I can find a mate. I highly doubt there are any creatures of the opposite sex in your race. So maybe me touching you would help you." he replies.

"Yeah well-- wait, what?" I ask. The hint of a blush starts spreading over his face as he realizes what he's said. Before I can take a jab at his comment, Albus interrupts me.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your little, whatever it is, I'm growing impatient. Let's _go!_" Al whines. He then picks up my dinosaur and shoves it in my hand.

We start following Malfoy out of his grand house and into the garden. The garden was beautiful. There were lanterns hanging in the trees. They didn't have any fairies in them, just normal muggle light bulbs. They were suspended in the air between two oak trees. Flowers of every kind grew around the edge of an empty square roughly the size of our backyard in Godrics Hollow. The scene was quite breathtaking in the evening sun.

"Okay. Here's what I am going to do. I will release the snitch, you will wait a few moments then kick off. First one to catch the snitch wins. Ready?" Albus asks, a grin on his face.

"Yes" I say.

Malfoy just nods curtly.

Albus releases the snitch. We wait for what seems like hours, the he gives us the 'OK'. I kick off with so much force, I can feel the Shooting Star splutter under the force. I am in the air and slowly circling the garden. It seems like a cheesy bet, but I will do almost anything to try and beat him, just for the sake of saying I'm better. What could I say? I'm Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was in my blood.

I circle for a few minutes, then it catches my eye. a golden glinting in the setting sun. Scorpius doesn't notice until I dive. It is not as fast as my new broom, so I flatten and lean as forward as I can.

I reach out, he is just a few inches behind me and the snitch so close. I reach just a bit further, come on! Yes! I did it I--

BANG!

I cough and splutter and slowly open my eyes. The little golden ball is fluttering in my hand, but I release it. It's blurry and spinning. It takes me few seconds to focus my gaze.

As the haziness of my vision ebbs away, I sit up.

"Rosie! Are you okay?" Albus asks.

"Yup! I won! I won! In your face Malfoy!" I say, doing a weird little dance.

"I think she hit her head a little too hard." Malfoy stage whispers to my green-eyed cousin.

"Yeah. Should we be worried or just see what else she does?" Al whispers back.

"Oh, shut up! Your just jealous! I won! I won!" I say in a sing-song voice. "Anyways... I want to go home now and celebrate. Come on Al. If you want to, that is." I say, looking pointedly at Malfoy, then back to my cousin.

"Sure. I'll see you later Scorp." Al said, leading me away from the beautiful garden.

We make it to the fireplace and are about to step in when Malfoy comes running behind us, out of breath.

"Weasel! You forgot your corpse!" Malfoy says, handing me my broom. Or should I say, pieces of my broom. Al pulls me into the fireplace and I see Malfoy smirk. I can imagine the look on my face. Utter shock.

**(AN:) I like how much of loser Rose is. It's awesome!! Anyways... Spread my story around and review!! lol **


	4. Chapter 4: The Incredible Rose

Two weeks ago, I was at Malfoy Manor. Two weeks ago, I destroyed an ancient broomstick. My fathers, actually. He wasn't angry enough to ground me, but he was angry. He had given me the cold shoulder for a day or two, then mum finally stepped in. I apologized for the umpteenth time that day, and he apologized to me. I still feel bad about it. It was his first broom (a hand-me-down from one of his brothers actually). But now things are back to normal.

I am standing on platform 9 and 3/4. We are currently awaiting the arrival of the always-late-Potters.

I hum a tune that is a little off key, but I couldn't care less. It sounds wonderful in my head. Maybe I should be worried about that. Hmm...

"So, Rosie, do you know who the head boy is?" my mum asks me.

"No, I would have thought Professor McGonagell to include the name of the Head-boy in my letter. I will just have to head to the prefects compartment. Or ask Alice." I say.

"Ask me what, Rosie Posie?"

"Alice!" I shout, whipping around so hard I knock over Hugo's broomstick.

"Hey--" he makes an effort to scold me, but I can't hear him since I am already talking to Alice. I can make out a few 'bloody hell's' and cuss words he most likely picked up from my father.

"I was going to ask you who the Head-boy was. Did your dad tell you?" I ask excitement hanging off of every word. What? I'm allowed, I mean, I will be sharing a dormitory with the bloke for the whole school year. I hope it's someone I know well. Maybe it was Henry Wood? He was cool.

"Yeah, he told me. But...umm...I don't know if I should say..." Alice trails off.

"You can tell me. Please tell me. Please." I am literally begging now, my pouty face is on and I am looking her straight in her hazel eyes.

"Okay, but never make that face again. It's bloody disturbing!" Alice whispers the last part. Even though Uncle Neville wasn't here, she still had to be careful in front of my mum and Uncle Harry. Dad and Aunt Ginny were okay with it though. They would laugh whenever one of us would let out an interesting and creative string of expletives.

"Deal. Now spill." I say, straightening my features.

Alice leans in and whispers the name into my ear. I grip onto her arm, holding myself up so I don't collapse. NO! Why him? I hate him. I _cannot _be spending my year with him in the room next to me. No!

"Rosie, who is it?" my mum asks from next to me. I hadn't noticed the Potter's had joined us. As I am about to answer, the train whistle blows. I quickly hug my father, then my mum. I whisper the name in her ear and pull away, seeing the shocked look on her face. She quickly composes herself and utters an urgent "I love you, sweetie." and pushes me towards the train.

"Oi! Rosie! Don't forget to write!" my dad calls out behind me. I wave my hand behind me, not wanting to raise unnecessary questions towards my mum because of my burning face. Burning face? Bloody hell, not again!

"Come on Alice, let's go find a compartment." I say rather angrily, dragging her and my trunk along behind me.

"Rose, please tell me you aren't mad. I know how you feel. Don't think you can hide it from me." Alice says, looking at me worriedly.

"Well I am." I answer. Walking into an empty compartment. Usually I would have went to sit with 'the clan' but I didn't feel like having them question me. Especially Lilly. She could see through anyones mask. And once she got the information out of you, Molly, bloody Molly, would make the news spread faster than a flobberworm could mate (and that was pretty fast). Roxie would try to console, then Hugo and Louis would tease you and poke fun. But then Albus would step in and shut everyone up.

"Rosie. Hello? You still with me?" Alice asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm. Yeah. What were you saying?" I ask, still a bit spacey.

Alice just chuckles and grabs her book. Actually, it was my book, but I gave it to her, making her read it. It was a muggle book my mom had given to me in first year. I had read it so many times, then lent it to Alice. By now it was so worn out and taped up, I just gave it to her and bought myself a new copy.

"How many times have you read that?" I ask her.

"How many times have you?" she retorts, not looking up from her copy of _Northanger Abbey. _

"_Touché._" I respond, laughing. She joins in shortly after. Before we know it we are in hysterics. My sides are aching and tears a rolling down my face. As we start calming down from our laugh attack, my brother and Lilly walk in.

"Hullo guys. Mind if we share a compartment with you? Molly has all of her annoyingly sweet Hufflepuff friends in ours and Louis is off snogging some Ravenclaw." Alice says, grossed out by the last part.

"Sure. Grab a seat." Alice answers her question, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Alice, how about a game of wizard's chess? I got a new board over the summer." Hugo asks my friend.

"Sure. Get ready to be stomped into the ground. Mwaahahaha!" was Alice's response. She was so weird. I guess that's why she made a great friend.

I take a seat across from Lilly and talk to her, half-watching the intense game of chess. At one point Alice's knight started flashing obscene finger gestures to Hugo's bishop from across the board. The only response from the bishop was to stick it's tongue out like a child. Lilly and I couldn't help but laugh and cheer on the knight. After the third or fourth game, the food trolley knocked on our compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley?" the elderly lady asks us.

"Yeah, I'll have a box of Chocolate Frog's and three Pumpkin Pasties, please." I say. Once she is gone I rip open my Pumpkin Pasty and take a bite. I notice everyone is staring at me. "What? I'm hungry." was my answer to their horrified looks. "What's wrong with you guys?" I ask, putting down my delicious food. I was hungry, and they have to interrupt me.

In response to my question, Lilly pulls out a compact mirror and hands it to me. I open it and look at my face. It was a faint green color, but was rapidly darkening into the same shade of green as the Slytherin house colors.

"I'M TURNING GREEN! Bloody hell!" I shriek, jumping up. I look at my companions and notice one of them laughing, hard. "What in Merlins soggy jeans is funny about this Hugo?!" I ask my brother.

"Y-you--sound l-like Th.--the In-incredible-Hulk!" he finally chokes out. I see his point. But I will not laugh!

"Aargh!" I growl, mostly just for his amusement, but I am still angry. "I know exactly who is behind this. Lils, where is you brother's compartment?" I ask.

"Follow me Rose." Lilly says. She stands and beckons me to follow.


	5. Chapter 5: ReveWhoa!

**(AN:) Hello my lovely readers! My computer wouldn't let me update for like, a week? So I present you with this chapter I am very proud of! I would also like to thank _iciclegirl235_**  


* * *

Chapter 5: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served-- WHOA!

I followed Lily through the train halls. We passed compartments full of students, sticking their faces against the window to see what was going on. I heard whispers like, "Weasley's green!" and "I always new she was a traitor!" The whispers were piling on over each other, making my ears ring and cheeks burn. Not that anyone would see.

"Lily, are you sure you don't know how to fix it? These whispers are overwhelming!" I hiss at my cousin.

She turns around to respond, but no words came out. Once again, a look of horror! Merlin, they can at least give me a straight answer for once!

At that moment I turn my head over to the window and see my reflection. Not only was I green, but the normally auburn hair that sat on my head, was silver! I let out a shriek and pushed Lily forward.

It doesn't take us long until we reach my cousin's compartment. Through the window I see Lucas Zabini, a tall, dark bloke with strong features and too much testosterone for his own good. I also see Vincent Goyle, a tall guy with troll-ish features who somehow managed to get a girlfriend. Weird… anyways. I also saw the person I was searching for. Sitting in the corner of the compartment laughing at what could surely only be me.

"MALFOY YOU INSUFFERABLE... _PRAT!_" I shrieked, pointing my wand--holly and unicorn hair-- at his chest. What jinx should I use? _Engorgio_? No, the last thing I want is an even bigger version of him to deal with. I could use _Furnunculus_, that would damage his reputation. And there is always the hex Aunty Ginny taught me… "Change me back, now!" I shriek. There's no point in hexing him before I ask, right?

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Rose." He responds nonchalantly.

"Oh are you really that thick? Did your mother drop you as a baby? I was only wondering this because it must be pretty hard to miss the fact that _I AM GREEN!_"

"To answer your questions simply, no, and even if I was dropped, I am still better than you." He says with his 'signature' smirk.

"Whatever, Malfoy! Just change me back and I won't have to hex you into oblivion."

"No. Why should I? You deserved it Weasel. And I happen to think the color suits you," he starts. It wasn't over; he never finishes with a compliment. Ever. "it goes wonderfully with your troll like features. It adds a certain, splendor, if you will. It makes you less of an eyesore."

"Why you so pale, Malfoy? Did you eat a bad Pumpkin Pasty as well, or is it just because you spent your pathetic summer vacation locked in that crypt you call a home?" Lily pipes up, trying to defend me. I would have to talk to her about that later. I can fight my own battles.

"Quiet, Potter!" Scorpius blurts out.

"Oi! That's my sister! Watch the way you talk to her!" Albus says, jumping into the battle.

"Sorry, mate." Scorpius responds, putting his hands up in surrender.

"_Hello!_ Is anyone going to tell me how to get rid of this –this _skin_? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm still Slytherin's bloody mascot!" I blurt out in the midst of everything.

"Here, let me help." Says the dark Slytherin sitting in the corner of the compartment. Was Lucas Zabini really offering me help? I was looking at him in shock, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one. There was a faint flush on his cheeks as he looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Uhmm. Okay." was my simple response. Before I knew it, he had pulled out his wand, pointed it at me and muttered a few words under his breath I couldn't really catch. When he was done, he gave me another smile and looked away. I could feel my cheeks burning slightly. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. Complete anger. Ha-ha!

"Well, you got what you came for, Weasel, so now you can leave and let us be free of your putrid scent." Malfoy says, casting a few glances of anger towards Zabini.

"Okay, not like I would want to stay in here with you occupying the compartment. But sadly, since you are head-boy, we will have to have a prefect's meeting shortly. I will notify the prefects, you just need to show up. Is that clear?" I ask. Sometimes I was too good for my own self. My wittiness was overwhelmingly awesome.

"Crystal." was his only response.

"Good. Then I will see you in thirty minutes." I say, spinning on my heel, and heading towards the door.

"Lily, can you stay for a second?" I hear Al ask his sister. She stops behind me and I turn around. She gives me a questioning look and I simply nod. We have an understanding.

I start walking again and am stopped not even a compartment away as a voice calls out to me.

"Rose!" it says, getting my attention. Lucas Zabini's tall frame was standing in front of me, leaning against the wall. "I just wanted to say your welcome."

"Oh, right. Thanks. I really appreciate it." I say with a smile.

"Anytime."

"Wait, you aren't saying it will happen again, are you?" I ask worriedly.

"I just meant, if you need anything, I'll be willing to help. You seem very nice." He says with a blush.

"Oh, well, you seem nice too." I say with a smirk. He did seem very nice. I can feel myself blushing. "I'll see you around Zab-" it occurred to me that he had used my first name. "-Lucas." I amended.

"Yeah. Soon, hopefully." he says, winking. I must have been blushing. He then pushes away form the wall. With a final smile, he turns and heads back to his compartment.

He seemed nice. He wasn't half bad looking. No! Rose Ginerva Weasley, you did not just think that! Why am I scolding myself in my head? I really need to stop that. Although, I wonder what people would think if they heard my thoughts. They would think I'm mental, no doubt.

I start walking down the corridors of the train, stopping every so often to notify a prefect of our meeting. There were so many first years! And they were so _tiny!_ I wonder if that's how me and Al looked during our first day....

~FLASHBACK~

_We were walking into Hogwarts castle for the first time. Uncle Neville-- or Professor Longbottom, as we had to call him on school grounds-- was leading us into a small room which I knew connected to the Great Hall. I had read about it in Hogwarts, A History, as well as in the revised version. Professor Longbottom was explaining to us what would happen during our sorting. The hat on our head, it whispering into our ear, yadda, yadda, blah, blah!_

_"Rosie, what happens if I'm in Slytherin? What will James do? I'm scared!" Albus was whispering frantically to me._

_"Don't worry Al! It will be fine! Even if you were to get sorted into Slytherin, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. What happens will happen. It's all about what the hat sees fit." I say calmly._

_"Oh. Okay Rosie, I trust you." Al says with a smile. A very hesitant one._

_"Please, Al, can you not call me Rosie in public? It's kind of a 'family only' name." I ask._

_"Oh yeah. So... how 'bout them Chudley Cannons?" My cousin asks, changing the subject._

_"Their alright this year, but I'm more of a Puddlemore United kind of girl, or the Holyhead Harpies. The cannons aren't very good." I answer. I love quidditch, but the cannons play like rubbish, or worse._

~END FLASHBACK~

Of course, Al landed in Slytherin, James was angry, Aunt Ginny stepped in. Many howlers later, Albus was safe from his brother's pranks, they were buddies again, and I was the average Weasley, sitting in Gryffindor where we 'belonged'. Of course, Al had befriended Malfoy straight away. What a shocker to the family when he came over during Christmas! Dad was drunk half the day's and the other half was spent locked in his childhood room at The Burrow. Eventually he made a public appearance and took a like to Malfoy, much to my dislike.

I walked into the prefect's compartment only to find it empty. Ughh! Now to play the waiting game. I had told the prefects to meet in an hour so me and Malfoy could have time to talk to the prefects. And if he didn't show up within the next fifteen minutes, I will be forced to write a report to McGonagall...

So I sit down in one of the comfy chairs and wait. Twiddling my thumbs, humming a tune by my favorite old-school muggle band _The Beatles. _Hum-di-dum-dum. Hmm, only a minute has passed.

_"I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_

_I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright_

_'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

_I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too_

_I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you_

_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me lov-"_

I was interrupted by a chuckle from the doorway. I turn my head around to see Malfoy standing there, a smirk spread across his angular face.

"Thank Merlin you stopped, my ears were on the verge of bleeding!"

"Shut it, Malfoy. And how long have you been standing there?" I ask, not really caring, just curious.

"Long enough."

"And how long is that, exactly?"

"Since the second verse." he says, his smirk growing. Oh, great, he heard me sing. I will never live this down! "I like The Beatles too, but you should never sing them. You ruin everything with that scratchy, throaty voice of yours!"

"We- wait. You know The Beatles?" I ask, taken slightly aback. I never would have thought a _pureblood, _let alone Malfoy, would like The Beatles.

"Of course! I may be a pureblood but I'm not daft towards the greatest band in the history of ever! Anyways, before I get off topic, we should talk about the head duties and whatever else comes along with this, thing." he says, waving his hand around at the last part.

"Sure." I say. I was still surprised at the fact that me and him had something in common. "First, we must discuss the carnival..."


	6. Chapter 6: How Dare He! Stupid Prat!

**(AN:) Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't going through the best time. But I have forced myself to write another chapter! So please enjoy, let me know what you think. I love getting E-mails from Fanfiction saying I got a review. It makes me smile like an idiot! Seriously... if you ask my friends, they'll say it's true. When I'm on the computer at school, and I'm secretly reading an e-mail, I start smiling, and the teacher looks at me funny... but that's not the point! lol....**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to THE COOLEST PERSON ALIVE J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 6:

It felt so good to be, well, home. The familiarity of the Great Hall, and the moving staircases, even Peeves made me smile. We (me and Alice) were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, awaiting the first years arrival. The candles were glowing brightly above our heads, the enchanted ceiling was a clear, starry night. Tomorrow was going to be a nice day. I was anxious to return to my N.E.W.T. classes and to have my whole routine back. The part I was most excited about was seeing the Head dorms.

I broke out of my reverie and looked at the table at the other end of the hall. I met a pair of soft, gray eyes staring directly into mine. They did not look away, neither did I. They didn't even show the glare that had more or less been part of my 'routine'. Seeing those eyes glare at me daily. Finally, they looked away. I won, Malfoy!

"Rose! Hey Rosie!" I heard an all-to-familiar voice call out to me from a group of students. Lysander Scamander was walking towards me. He had the nicest green eyes and golden locks I had ever set eyes on. He was dreamy. At least, I would have thought this a few months ago when we were dating. Now I only saw him as a sodding, cheating, manipulating, Ravenclaw-ed git. He ruined my life and humiliated me, and why, in the name of all that is holy, was he talking to me? I thought I had made it clear at the end of last year that I never wished to speak to him again. I mean, It was crystal clear. I did, after all, punch him so hard I broke his nose. I also did an amazing Bat-Bogey hex that I know Aunt Ginny would put into a hall of fame if there had been one. I see no mixed signals in these actions whatsoever.

I groaned and turned my eyes to Alice, who did nothing but shrug and turn away. Thanks, Alice. It's nice to know you have my back in these kind of situations. It really lets me know you care about my mental stability. I looked up to see Lysander take a seat in front of me, a silly grin spread over his face. It's lucky he's a wizard, because I am pretty sure that nose wouldn't have healed so nicely if it hadn't been for Madam Prim.

"Can I help you, Lysander." I spit with acid in my tone.

"Can't a bloke just come talk to his dearest friends without a needed reason." was his response.

"No." Alice and I replied in perfect unison. We secretly high-fived under the table. "So cut to the chase, Lysander, I have better things I could be doing. Like, snogging a blast-ended screwt, or going for a hike in the forbidden forrest. As you can see, I am a very busy girl, with many priorities, this is the last thing I wish to be doing. You know what? Now that I think of it, I have a date with a vampire, so I'll see you around. Not that I wish to." I said, getting up and sauntering over to the Slytherin table. I would rather face Malfoy than sit with that prude.

"Hullo, Rose." Al said, a little confused. "Is there anything you want? Or are you just trying to get away from Scamander?"

"Oh, the latter. Can I sit with you? If you let me, just for a bit, I will forever be in your debt." I said casually.

"Sure! Here, there is a seat here." I moved my eyes from Albus to the dark guy sitting next to him. Lucas Zabini was patting the seat between him and Scorpius rather enthusiastically. Malfoy's face was expressionless.

"Oh, okay then." I said, walking over and sitting between him and Malfoy. It felt kind of awkward. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and could see Lysander was still there, trying his best to talk to Alice. She was doing a very good job at ignoring him. We had an awkward conversation about the weather, which son died away. After an awkward silence that lasted about five minutes, I got up, relieved to see Lysander leaving my table. "Thanks. I am going back to my table now, the giant prat has left it's vicinity."

"See you, Rose" Al and Lucas said in unison. They looked at each other in shock. I almost laughed. I turned on my heel and was about to walk away when Malfoy spoke.

"Weasley."

"Yeah?" I said, looking behind me.

"I thought that was my nickname. I think I should at least get some say in the giving-away of the name I have had for the last seven years." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Ughh. Whatever."

**************

"Ahh! Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations on making head boy and girl!" Mcgonagell, a hint of a smile on her wrinkled face. Although her eyes did look wary. Every teacher and student knew me and Malfoy didn't like each other. We had always made quite clear to everyone.

"Thank you, Professor." me and Scorpius said at the same time. I shot him a meaningful glare, unfortunately, the professor caught it.

"Now, before I tell you the location of the head dormitories, I wish to speak to you about your attitudes towards one another." with a stern look she continued. "I understand you two are not always civil with each other, but I want you to make a effort, for the students. Agreed?"

"Yes ma'am!" we said in unison.

"Good. Now your dormitories are on the fourth floor, behind the portrait of an elderly wizard with a cauldron. And remember, being head's is all about _teamwork_. Feel free to change the password whenever you two agree on something better. And please do not misuse the dormitories. Good evening to you." Mcgonagell said, walking away with a swish of her emerald robes.

There was a tense silence, when I finally broke the silence with a feeble "Let's go.". We walked down the corridors quietly, keeping a large distance between us. When we located the portrait, I said the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Once I straightened up I stopped dead in my tracks. Malfoy crashed into me, but straightened me before I could fall.

"Umm, thanks." I said, blushing. Why in the name of all that is sarcastic and witty did I keep doing that?! I need to see Madam Prim or something.

"No problem. Oh, Wea-- Rose, wait. I was wondering, about what Mcgonagell said, and I think we should at least try to be civil. At least in front of other people. I'm not saying we should become 'BFF's' or anything, just less jinx's and hospital wing visits. Whadayasay?" Malfoy said, tripping over his words. He had a smirk on his face, but also a faint flush and a hint of sincerity in his eyes.

"Sure. But only in public. I can barely stand talking to you for a few minutes, and I know the feelings mutual. And it's to maintain the Head's badge, so, yeah." I replied, sticking my hand forward.

"Okay." He shook my hand, a look of disgust was on his face face as he looked at our hands, which mirrored my face. The worst part was that when he pulled away his hand, it left a trail of fire where it had touched.

"I'm, uh, going to bed. Early day tomorrow! Classes and such!" I blurted out. With I final nod, I retreated to the staircase on my left. I made it to the large wooden door, only to see it wasn't my name marked on the door in gold letters, it was Malf-- Scorpi--- Malfoy's. I can't even think his name. I turned around and ran back down the stairs. He was smiling. "Wrong door."

"Ahh. Goodnight, Weasel Breath." he said, nodding.

"Goodnight, Ferret Face." I retorted, sprinting up the stairs to my new room. I checked the door, just to be sure. It had '_Miss Rose Weasley_' printed on the door. I entered it and released a gasp. "Sweet merlin!" The room was lovely. It had a great view looking out over the black lake. The four-poster bed was larger than the ones in my other dormitory. The hangings were crimson with a golden lace trim. There was a desk in the corner and, could it be? Yes! My own bathroom! I did a little victory dance as I got ready for bed. Could this get any better?

I crawled into bed after brushing my teeth and braiding my hair. The cool, crisp linen sheets were so cozy that I nodded off to sleep almost instantly. Falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Although, this was not the case for the other Head.

* * *

**(AN:) So... what do you think? I like it.... But I got lazy, and couldn't think of any good insults.... :( So... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. This is totally unrelated to this chapter, again, but have any of you found it weird and disturbing how Hagrid could be half-giant? I mean, his fathers a human, and his mom is a giant! **Shudders** Ahh! Horrible thought! Just review and let me know! Lmao!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Stabbing Of The Toast

**(AN:) Hehe.... before you get mad... I"M SORRY! I haven't written in a long time, and that's awful! I finally took the time and finished this chapter... yay! You can thank _Confusingish _and _yunaluna95 _for pestering me. They are lucky they live in the same town as me and that I care about their friendship. Because if not, then I'd slap them. lol.... please enjoy this chapter... It took me long to write, but only because I ignored it for sooo long. And I made it in this POV because not many people answered my continuing question "Should i write a chapter in Scorpius's POV?"... so... HERE IT IS!! Enjoy my lovely readers... )**

Chapter 7: Scorpius' POV (point of view!)

We were currently walking down the hallway of the fourth floor. Mcgonagell wasn't specific as to which portrait was the one hiding our new residence. There are many portraits of old men with cauldrons in Hogwarts. Now it seemed especially on the fourth floor.

Me and Weasley walked at a safe distance away from each other. Thank Merlin! It's not that I can't stand her, I've just been feeling very odd around her lately. When I saw her in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, I had to use all of my restraint to keep my jaw from dropping. She looked, well, different. The formerly bright red hair on her head was darker, but still within it's Weasley range of color. It was less frizzy, even though the frizz had been settling over the past few years. But that was not the huge change. She looked a little more confident. More like a woman.

My thoughts were interrupted when I crashed into her. Without a second thought, I grabbed her before she could lose her balance. Was it only me who felt the burning flames erupt at her touch? Great! Just peachy! Why do I feel that? I have to go see the nurse, I know it.

"Umm, thanks." Rose said. There was a fading blush on her cheeks, but it's probably because of something else.

Wait! Now is my chance to ask about McGonagell's proposal. Me and Weasley, _Weasley, _to be normal around each other? It's worth a try, I guess. "No problem. Oh, Wea-- Rose, wait. I was wondering, about what Mcgonagell said, and I think we should at least try to be civil. At least in front of other people. I'm not saying we should become 'BFF's'" this is where I added air quotations. "or anything, just less jinx's and hospital wing visits. Whadayasay?" Oh, sweet bloody Merlin! I was tripping over my words! What is going on with me?! What happened?

"Sure. But only in public. I can barely stand talking to you for a few minutes, and I know the feelings mutual. And it's to maintain the Head's badge, so, yeah." she replied, sticking her hand forward.

"Okay." I felt a strange feeling of relief as I took her soft hand in mine. I was doing all I could to fight the flush crawling up my neck. I succeeded. I wouldn't let her see this though. I looked at her face and saw how it showed a look of disgust, so I mirrored it. As I pulled away my hand, I felt another trail of warmth as her hand left mine.

"I'm, uh, going to bed. Early day tomorrow! Classes and such!" She blurted out at random. I remained calm. She nodded and headed up the left staircase. I'll wait and see how far she makes it before she realizes it's my dorm. I let a smile spread over my face. She came running down the stairs and gave a hasty "Wrong door.".

"Ahh. Goodnight, Weasel Breath." I said, nodding. I had to insult, it might bring me back to my senses.

"Goodnight, Ferret Face." she replied. _Touché. _She sprinted up the stairs and I was alone. I decided to go to bed as well. As I was walking up my staircase, I heard her exclaim "Sweet Merlin!" I cracked a smile as I walked into my dorm.

The hangings were green with a silver lace trim. There was a desk in the corner and, could it be? Yes! My own bathroom! I always had to share with everyone else who would use my stuff. I did a victory dance, although I never told anyone I had one.

After getting ready, I hopped into my crisp linen sheets. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfy. The smile that was chiseled on my face cracked after fifteen minutes of this charade. At around three O'clock, I fell into a sleep filled to the brim with images of her and fire and chaos ensuing all around us...

_"Rose! Rose, are you alright?" I shouted._

_"Scorpius? Is that you? Please Scorpius, make it stop! It hurts!" She pleaded. The sadness in her eyes was vivid and brought tears to my eyes. The harsh red flames slowly enveloped her as I was swept away. I struggled and kicked, screaming her name._

_"Rose! ROSE! No! LET US GO!" _

_"No way, blood traitor! You, Scorpius, will suffer for your family's past! And to do that, I will take away your darling Weasley from you!"_

_"No! Let go! Take me, leave her go! She did nothing! SHE DID NOTHING!"_

_"Wrong answer there, Scorpy. She did EVERYTHING!"_

_"NO!" I boomed, thrashing and screaming. Kicking and squirming, but it was no use. I was dragged into darkness. Falling to what can surely be a painful death._

-THWACK!-

I woke up on the floor. The wooden surface was cold and gray in the morning light. Sweat soaked through my shirt like fresh dew after a rain-storm. Tears stung my eyes as I stared at strange shadows my desk casted around my room. I sat up slowly and checked the time. Six O'clock. Great.

I jumped in the shower, got dressed and headed down to the great hall. I was one of the first ones there. I went to my seat at the Slytherin table and grabbed my plate of food. It consisted of meat pie, bacon, eggs, toast, sausage and some fruit. It is also known as the greatest food on earth! Although, Al's grandmum Molly does make better food... So I guess it's the second best food in the world.

I was halfway done my eggs when Al walked up to the table and sat down fiercely. I knew something was wrong, but I was almost done, so he could wait. No one, and I mean _no one, _interrupted me when I ate. He was huffing and puffing and clashing dishes together. Finally, I finished and looked up, straight faced and said. "Something up your arse Al? Or do you have something against the dishes?"

He cast me a sinister glare and picked at his toast with a little more anger than usual. "It all started when we got to our dorms lastnight..."

**(AN:) So... Whatdidyathink? lol... LET ME KNOW PLEASE! I think you know how... it involves a certain green button at the bottom of this... and you know what you must do? CLICK IT!! byee now)**

**(P.S.) I WILL try and make the chapters longer, I promise :) )  
**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Side

**(AN:) Hello... this is an awesomely long chapter :D. I also showed a different side of Rose... I hope you like it... It will work out, I hope. It's 2,336 words! I worked hard on it and my friend Confusingish said she liked it... She even helped me write like Hagrid... sadly, it may not be very good. Let me know? PLEASE!! **

**P.s. It's Scorp's POV  
**

I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting. I couldn't get over it. Albus looked at me with a deep fury, which made me laugh harder. It was just so funny!

"What's up his arse?" I heard Rose say. I couldn't help but straighten up at the memory of my dream. Fire, screams, darkness. The worst part was, it still felt real, even in my head.

"He's laughing at the joke I just told him." Al answered back hastily. That liar!

"Liar," I said, regaining my self control. "you won't even tell Rose the truth! Horrible." With this I turned to my head partner. "Hello, Rose. Would you like to hear what happened to Albus last night? I figure I'll tell you, since he won't. It's hilarious."

"As much as I would love to hear it, I can't. Classes start in fifteen minutes. I think you guys should get going too. The last thing you need is to be late on our first day back!" There was something about her today that caught my eye. She looked, well, happier. At least someone slept well.

"Fine then. Al, what class do we have first?" I turned to where my companion was seated, only to realize he wasn't there. "Albus?" I looked around, Then back to Rose. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know." She replied, looking around as well.

"He took my schedule! That stupid arse!" I was searching around frantically for my schedule. I was searching in my robes, on the floor, everywhere.

I heard Rose sigh. "Ma-Scorpius," I heard her correct herself. "we have the same class right now. Let's go before we're late." She started walking toward the entrance, but stopped shortly to look at me. "Well are you coming? We don't have all day." I just realized I hadn't moved from my spot.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I ran forward and fell into stride with her. I have to make up for my dorky behavior back there. What can I do? "So, Ginger," I grinned when she shot me a furious look. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, Blondie," Touché. "I slept wonderful, although, there were some disturbing sounds." Uh-oh. "They were screams, actually. Coming from your room. So I went to check it out. It turns out you were only talking in your sleep. Do you wanna know what you were screaming?" Oh sweet merlin!

"Not really." I replied.

"Excellent. Well, at first, you were screaming pretty useless things, like 'No!' and 'Why?!'. But as I stood there and listened, I heard you scream my name. Can I ask what you were dreaming about?"

Bloody hell! Why me? Why did I have to scream so bloody loud?! This is going to take some quick thinking. "Well, Ginger, you probably got the wrong idea. You see, my dream wasn't about you exactly. It was a different you. It was green and slimy and chasing after everyone. Of course I would scream. I mean, your horrible looking, but this was a whole other level of beast!" Yeah, okay. Nice save there buddy.

"Well, thank-you for clarifying that for me. At least now I know you have a good imagination." And for once, she smiled. How odd. This girl is going to drive me mad, I just know it!

"I think that was the longest morning in the history of ever!" Lucas moaned, sitting down across from me. He lowered his head on the table and closed his eyes.

He was right. First we had Double Potions with the Gryffindor's. All Professor Jenkins taught us was safety. That was the whole lecture. It was the most horrid hour and a half of my life. After that, we had Defense Against The Dark Arts, where the only thing Professor Thomas talked about was what we were going to do this term. Lastly, we had Herbology, where we learned more safety rules from Professor Longbottom.

It was finally lunch time! And I was hungry! I started scooping my food onto my plate. I took the meat pie, mashed potatoes, carrots and pretty much anything else I could fit on my plate. I started digging in. I listened to everyone's conversation, only stopping when I heard a name I actually cared about. Not that I cared about the _person_, well I did, just… never mind.

"Hey Zabini, looks like your little girlfriend Rose is coming to see you." Vincent teased.

"She's not my girlfriend-"

"-yet!" finished Vincent. The stupid git.

"Oi! Watch it. Her cousin is sitting here." Albus said. "And I don't think Scorp is too happy about it either." The group looked at me. I had just realized I was clenching my fists.

"Can it be? Scorpius Malfoy has a thing for none other than Rose Weasley?" Goyle asked rhetorically. He was one jibe away from a punch in the face. I was having a horrible day.

"Watch it Goyle. I don't have a _'thing' _for Weasley. Although maybe you do, since you keep talking about her." I challenged.

"Well, Malfoy, the question is _who doesn't?_ Look at her!" He said, pointing at the close figure making her way through the crowd.

"Hey! I'm right here." Albus said sitting straighter. It is usually like this during our time spent together. To much testosterone.

"Hey Al!" Rose said as she went to hug her cousin.

"Hey Rosie. What's going on?" Albus replied, hugging her back.

"Oh, this and that." She replied, waving her hand nonchalantly through the air. "I just wanted to come and say hi."

"What do you want? I know that act, you've used it since we were five. Not to mention you taught it to Lily, who uses it everyday!" Albus was a bright guy. To bad he only used his brains for pranks.

"Well, darling cousin who I love so dearly, I was wondering if you could tell me that story that made Blondie over there laugh so hard. I'm in need of a good smile at the moment."

"Well, let me think about it, no! The last thing I need is another person laughing at my pitiful state. It was bad enough the first time and I don't want to relive it!" He then proceeded to stand up and storm away.

"Hi Rose." Lucas said enthusiastically.

"Hey Lucas. I would love to stay and chat but I can't. Sorry. I just came by really quick." She suddenly walked a bit closer to me and whispered. "You have to tell me after. I'm dying to know."

"Sure." I said and waved goodbye. I was starting to like these friendlier terms I was on with Weasley. It would take some getting used to, and less sarcastic remarks, but it felt good.

I heard Goyle let out a low wolf-whistle as she walked away. "I knew you liked her mate, but I didn't think she liked you back."

"Shut it Goyle. You've got it all wrong. Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards! I do not, DO NOT like Weasley. And I never will.

"I'm so sorry Professor! I didn't mean to light your beard on fire!" a seventh year Hufflepuff was apologizing for the umpteenth time to Professor Hagrid. She had let loose her blast ended skrewt not even twenty minutes into the last class.

"S'okay, Miss Chang. Jus' don' let it 'appen again. I'm 'fraid I'll have te' dismiss class an'go te' Madame Prim te' get ma' beard an' a few layers o' flesh te' grow back. You can leave." announced our half-giant professor.

"Wow. What luck, huh? We have successfully finished our first day of classes without incident. On our part anyway, poor Sue. Anyways, why don't we celebrate?" Lucas was announcing to Al, Vincent and I.

"I can't, I have Head duties to attend to. Sorry." I said. The look on Lucas' face was one of disappointment.

I made my way to the fourth floor, and down the hall towards the Head dorms. I went in and went straight to my desk. I still have about an hour before Rose would show up. I might as well spend it doing something productive.

So I started writing to my parents…

_Dear mum and dad,_

_The Head dorms here are nothing short of AWESOME! They are even cooler than how you described them dad. It has been a long day, with boring classes and lectures to match. I guess I just have to get back into the routine. _

_I am excited to begin the Quidditch tryouts. Now that I get to choose, the team will be stronger than it has been for the past two years. I have a good feeling about this season. I know it will be great._

_I am not starting the shifts for a week. Headmistress McGonagall thinks it's appropriate for her to do workshops with the prefects first, given past events. I think it will be a good thing, because now there will be less false alarms and detentions._

_I hope you are handling being away from me for so long. Merlin knows how boring it is there without me. Haha. I love you guys._

_Yours Truly,_

_Scorpius_

I mailed the letter and came back. I looked at the clock. Only thirty minutes have passed. Great.

I guess I'll play wizards chess by myself. This should be interesting.

"I can't believe your playing this by yourself! Honestly, are you that pathetic?"

"Leave me alone and move to E 5."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy. If it makes you feel better, you're winning. Haha!"

"You know, Knight, I can always take you off this board and burn you in the fire."

"But if you do that, we'll never know who win- oh never mind. It's still you!"

"Never mind this! You weren't good company anyways!" I shouted, agitated. I should stick to muggle chess in moments like these. At least they don't judge me. I started packing them up when I heard a snicker. I turned around to see Rose standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She giggled again.

"Great." I mumbled grumpily as I put the box and board back in my desk. I went to sit on one of the green comfy couches and waited for her to sit. "Are you gonna sit down so I can tell you what happened to Albus? I want to get it over with."

She came and sat down across from me and comfortable. "Okay, go."

"Okay, well this morning Albus was angry and grouchy. So after seeing how long this would go on, I finally got exasperated and asked his problem. He seemed embarrassed but told me anyways. Apparently, when he got to his common room lastnight, he saw Shelley Parkinson. He was so happy to see her and told Lucas and Vincent that he was going to go talk to her. It's about time to, he's been crushing on her for years." Rose looked taken aback slightly. She noticed I was looking at her and gave me a nod to continue.

"Anyways... Apparently, he was doing good. He had her laughing and he was about to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him in a few weeks when Vincent came up behind him and, well, he pantsed him. He ran away to his dorm out of embarrassment."

"How is this funny? No wonder Albus is upset!" Rose started, but I interrupted her quickly.

"That's not the funny part! After Albus was upstairs for about fifteen minutes, Shelley came up to talk to him. He got back in the zone and finally asked her and she said yes. I was just laughing at the outcome of the situation." I finished my story and saw a smile spread across her face. I knew it wasn't real though.

"Why aren't you laughing? Is something wrong?" I asked. Curse me and my caring.

"No, nothings wrong with me anyways. It's Alice. She won't handle this news well. She likes Albus. She has since we were kids! I don't know what to do. Why am I telling you this? Your Malfoy! You probably don't even care!"

"I care. Did you know Vincent likes Shelley? He has for the longest time, longer than Albus. Knowing Vince, he was just doing that for attention. I don't think Al would be the right fit with Shelley anyways. I think him and your friend, Longbottom, would be a better match."

"You got that right! I can't believe he's so daft!" She was starting to get angry. I knew the look when she got angry, and all the signs were there. She had flushed cheeks and clenched fists. Not to mention she was now standing up and pacing the room.

"There's nothing we can do though. Albus likes her and we can't change that." I said. I really wish we could though.

Rose stopped suddenly and turned to me. "We can't change it, but we can give him another option. What do you say to being my ally in a new project, Scorpius?"

I should learn to keep my mouth shut. "Well… I… but… fine. But only because I care about Al! This doesn't change anything between us."

"Did I say it did?" She asked.

"No."

"Alright then. Stop complaining Ferret Face. If we do our job right, we'll have them together before Halloween." She flashed a sinister smile and continued pacing about. I never saw the side of Weasley I saw today, but I like it.

**(AN:) So, whadaya think? Is it okay. I wasn't sure what to make happen.... LET ME KNOW PLEASE!! You guys rock! :p byee**


	9. Chapter 9: Dear Universe, You Suck!

**(AN:) I AM SO SORRY! I have been horrible! It's been, how long, exactly? Since my last update? Too long, I'm sure. I am so sorry. Here are some reasons...**

**1. I was going through some personal things for a while...**

**2. Then I got grounded.**

**3. Then I started reading Naruto... Have any of you read it? it is amazing! I read so much, I have to wait for updates when I read online!**

**Finally, however, I have got my own laptop. *Parties* ^.^ *Party stops* And by getting my own laptop, I'll be able to write more often, meaning less "When is she going to update?" and more "Wow! She updated already?" So, whaddaya think about that? Sounds pretty awesome, eh?**

**Now, here is a new chapter. It takes place two weeks after the previous one, you know, where Rose is thinking of a way to get Albus together with Alice instead of with Shelley Parkinson? Get it? Got it? Good! Now that Rose is "allies" with Scorpy (hehe), things are gonna start changing, justa bit. :D**

**Let me know what you think! Give me ideas, suggestions, praise, cookies, long reviews, a pony, any reviews (even just to say hi), a pegassus, etc. Etc. And all that jazz.**

**ENJOY, My wonderful readers!**

**Chapter 9: Dear Universe, you suck!**

**Rose POV**

Two weeks had passed since I made my alliance with Scorpius. And so far, we had no idea what we were going to do. Wonderful, wasn't it? We were planning on getting Albus and Alice together before Halloween, and we still had no idea how.

Alice hadn't taken the news very well. She cried and got angry and threatened to cast a curse on the next person to ask her what was wrong. It took me and Lily a good two hours to calm her down.

I was replaying that day in my head as I was getting ready. The trip to Hogsmeade was tomorrow and I still had no one to go with. Alice was going with Lily, and when I was invited, I had told them I had other plans. Now that I thought about it, it was pretty stupid to decline. I guess I didn't want to be there if Alice ran into Al and Shelley.

I sighed as I finished getting ready. I had History of Magic first thing this morning with the Slytherins. Oh, joy! I grabbed my textbook and headed out my bedroom door and down into the common room. I saw Scorpius standing there waiting for me.

"Good morning, Rose." He said rather cheerily.

"Good morning, Scorpius." I replied and nodded. "What's up?"

"Oh, me? Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to walk down to breakfast with me. So we can talk strategy. You know, with the whole 'Get Potter and Longbottom together before Halloween' plan." he added air quotations.

Scorpius was never up this early. Merlin knows he isn't the most punctual.

"Umm, sure. Let's go." I said, and started walking towards the door. Once we were out of the portrait hole, he fell into stride next to me. "So, do you have any plans?"

"I do, actually. Albus is going to Hogsmeade with Shelley tomorrow, right? I was thinking we could trail them and take notes. You know, research." He said. He was looking at me, waiting for my answer. I could have been just imagining it, but he looked almost, anxious? Was that the right word?

And then I blushed. For absolutely no reason, I _blushed_! "Sure. But it's only for research. Don't go thinking it's a date, or anything."

"Did I say it was a date, Weasley?"

"You didn't make it vocal, but I could see it in your eyes, Malfoy."

It was his turn to blush. "I don't know what kind of potions you've been drinking, Rose, but I was simply proposing that we do research for our cause. I had no intention of going on a date. I mean, if I _were_ to ask you on a date, not that I plan to or anything, I would have asked it differently."

"Oh, really?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"Yes, _really_. I would have said it more like 'Hey Rose, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?' You've got it all wrong. You would know if I were asking you out."

"Okay then. But don't act like you aren't excited, Malfoy."

"Rose Weasley, are you flirting with me?"

"Nope." And with that I walked to the Gryffindor table. He was standing there with a look of confusion on his face. I had a satisfied smirk on mine.

Wait! I mean… umm… gah! I _was _flirting with Malfoy, but… _why?_"

_"Because you like him." _A voice inside me said.

I blushed, even though I was the only one who heard it, it made me embarrassed. Maybe I did like Malfoy. Just a little?

* * *

**Scopius POV**

"Yes, _really_. I would have said it more like 'Hey, Rose, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?' You've got it all wrong. You would know if I were asking you out." I said, looking pointedly at the redhead in front of me. I was fighting back a blush. A part of me wanted to say those words when I asked her about the research thing in Hogsmeade. The other part of me told me to wait.

"Okay then. But don't act like you aren't excited, Malfoy." She said. There was a smug smirk on her face. She was really becoming more and more outgoing each day.

"Rose Weasley, are you flirting with me?" I asked.

"Nope." She replied. Then she turned on her heel and walked of toward the Gryffindor table.

I had the most confused look on my face as I watched her walk away. She looked back once, and I saw her smug expression, but then it quickly changed to a blush and she turned away quickly.

As much as I hated admitting it, especially to myself, I was crushing on Rose Weasley.

* * *

**Rose POV**

I was standing outside of the History of Magic classroom. I had my MMMD plugged in and my earphones in my ears. MMMD stood for Modified Muggle Music Device. I came up with the idea myself and sold it to my uncle George for twenty percent of the profits. They were a real seller because they could be hooked up to a muggle computer and you were able to transfer the songs as easily as with a muggle MP3, but you could bring these ones into Hogwarts without them going mad and flying into the Forbidden Forrest.

Finally, the door opened and everyone filed in. I was one of the last ones to file in. The only other seat was next to Lucas; at least it wasn't one of those snobby Slytherins.

"Hi Rose!" Lucas said eagerly as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Lucas." I said a little unenthusiastically. "How have you been?" I amended.

"I've been pretty good. And yourself?" he asked.

"I've been good." I replied. Wow, such a boring conversation.

"So, Rose, I was…umm… wondering if you... uhh…" I nodded encouragingly. It seemed to help him get it out. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. I mean, I know its last minute and all… but, maybe?"

"Oh." was all I could say at first. "Lucas, I'm sorry. I've got other plans. I'm going with someone else." I said.

"Oh. Okay. It's okay Rose. Maybe next time." He looked a little more hopeful after saying this.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"So, can I ask who you're going with?"

Oh, sweet Merlin! Why? Really, Universe? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? "I'm, err… I'm going with Scorpius."

His face instantly went from hopeful, to angry, then to blank, all within a three second period. At that moment, Professor Binns flew through the chalkboard and began taking attendance. Lucas looked away and kept his blank face on, though his eyes were clearly showing pain.

He ignored me for the rest of the period.

After classes were done for the day, I headed off to the library to get some information on Gillyweed for my Herbology assignment. I mean, I already knew enough to write more than the two foot maximum, but I figured I'd get more information, just in case. I also needed a new book; I had read all of mine that I had brought with me.

I walked through the aisles to look for a good desk to sit at. Some where too crowded, others were too dark, and then I came across my favourite desk. It was far enough away from the noise, but also close enough so I wouldn't have to sit in eerie silence.

I was deeply caught up in writing my assignment when I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I snapped my head up and turned around only to see Scorpius standing there.

"Can I help you?" I snapped. I hated being interrupted during my homework time.

"Whoa, calm down there Rose, I just came to tell you dinner is in ten minutes. You were so caught up in your writing, you didn't hear the bell." He said. His hands were raised in the air in mock surrender.

"Oh. Thank you." I said and started gathering all my things. "And sorry I almost bit your head off." I apologized. It sounded kind of stupid, but he understood.

"No problem. So, wanna head down together, or do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked, backing away slightly.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late. I'm hungry, and they're serving my favourite tonight, shepherds pie." I said, already thinking about my favourite meal.

"Rose, they serve that every night." He said, smiling at me.

"I know, but it's still my favourite, and they're serving it tonight. So… let's go!" I said and started leading the way out of the library, or so I thought.

"Rose, the exit is this way. You're heading into the Romance section." He said, smiling even harder than before.

"I knew that. Now, let's go!" I said, changing directions and heading out the _right_ way this time. I passed him and I heard him laugh. Suddenly, I was even more excited for tomorrow than I should have been.

**(AN:) And so... the verdict? Let me know! Reviews, people, I demand reviews! Long reviews that will make me laugh! Lol, I'd appreciate it :P ANYWAYS... it's three in the morning, so I'd better go to sleep now. Have a wonderful day! **

**-Nibinokwe**


End file.
